


The Appointment

by dontleaveportland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleaveportland/pseuds/dontleaveportland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Reyes begins her Friday with knots in her stomach – in fact, that might be an understatement. Erica envies the rest of the world for being able to carry on the day as if everything is normal, as if everything will be okay. As if this Friday is the best thing that will ever happen to them.</p><p>It was 11:18am, and Erica was waiting anxiously for her 11:30am appointment – and the current reason for her impending death: Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Or the time Stiles gets a haircut against Derek's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Derek has a thing for Stiles's longer hair. I think we can all agree that it's more enjoyable.

Erica Reyes begins her Friday with knots in her stomach – in fact, that might be an understatement. Erica envies the rest of the world for being able to carry on the day as if everything is normal, as if everything will be okay. As if this Friday is the best thing that will ever happen to them.

Everything _might_ be okay, if Erica can make it to the end of the day alive.

The worst part about this very horrible, terrible, no good, very bad Friday is that it’s also the first day of Spring – and of course, the weather is fucking gorgeous outside after a brutal northeast winter.

Erica knew she should have taken Friday off as a personal day this week, maybe for an appointment at the spa, or to get her nails done. Something fun to start the weekend off.

Instead, it was 11:18am, and Erica was waiting anxiously for her 11:30am appointment – and the current reason for her impending death: Stiles Stilinski.

 _“‘Become a hair stylist,’ they said,”_ Erica thought, _“’It will be fun,’ they said, ‘No threat of life ending death involved,’ they said._ ”

Bull. Shit. Whichever assholes gave Erica that advice had no idea what it was like cutting hair for a human that was also dating an incredibly possessive asshole Alpha.

 _“I’ll call Laura,”_ Erica thought, grabbing her mobile phone _“She can talk me through this, she’ll know what to do.”_

“Erica!” Laura said, “It’s been too long, how are you?”

“How am I?” Erica asked, “I’m fucking great, Laura. I’m just preparing to change my name and enter the witness protection program! I’ve always wanted to drastically change my appearance and own a farm somewhere in the Dakotas.”

“Ahh,” Laura said, “Is Stiles coming in today?”

“Yes,” Erica said.

“Well,” Laura said, “You know this is partly your own fault for making fast friends with him.”

“Yes,” Erica said, “But how did I know that the best friend I ever had would also end up being my _worst_ client?!”

“Erica,” Laura said, laughing, “Stiles always brings the mountain ash with him, doesn’t he?”

“Yes,” Erica said, sighing deeply.

“And no matter what Derek’s feelings are on Stiles getting his hair shortened,” Laura said, “Stiles keeps him too busy after the haircut for Derek to target any ill will toward you, doesn’t he?”

“Except that one time Stiles asked for a size two clipper,” Erica said, shuddering at the memory, “I came in the next day and found all my scissors stabbed into the salon chair.”

“You don’t know that was Derek,” Laura said. “Maybe you briefly had a psychotic stalker?” Laura asked hopefully.

“He left a note, Laura,” Erica said, “It was signed, ‘I know where you live. DH’”

“Pish,” Laura said, “Derek’s all talk. He’s a big teddy bear.”

“He followed the signature with my personal address, Laura.”

“Oh, dear” Laura said, sounding dismayed, “He really doesn’t like you.”

“Laura!” Erica said, “I called you for optimism and help!”

“Uh… Right…” Laura said, “Look, you can do this. You’ve done this literally tons of times! This should be a cake walk for you by now, remember how awful the first time was? It can only get better from there!”

“Laura,” Erica said, “I pissed myself the first time. Of course it can’t get any worse than that. I almost never took Stiles back as a client, the only reason I agreed was because he promised to start putting the mountain ash down outside the salon, rather than inside.”

“See!” Laura said brightly, “It got better!”

“Erica, your 11:30 is here,” Isaac Lahey said, interrupting Erica’s conversation with Laura.

Isaac was the front desk assistant for the salon.

“You should see yourself!” Isaac said, laughing hysterically, “Your eyes grew three times larger! Oh my god, I specifically schedule myself during these appointments to watch. Jackson and Lydia are in the lobby with popcorn.”

“You are all twisted individuals!” Erica yelled, “You’re sick, _sick_ people!”

“Laura,” Erica said, turning back to her mobile phone, “You’re my only true friend.”

“Laura’s been having me send her GIFs of your face each time Derek roars since the second haircut,” Isaac yelled back.

“Laura!” Erica said, “Is that true?”

“I neither confirm or deny that statement,” Laura said.

“I’ve got to go now,” Erica said, “The Lord is calling. Any messages you would like me to pass along to Grandma or Grandpa Hale?”

“Tell Grammy I love her,” Laura said, “And tell Gramps that I know he cheated at every card game we played, I have proof after speaking with Asshole Uncle Peter. He is _not_ forgiven.”

 _“I so need new friends,”_ Erica thought, hanging up the mobile phone, _“Nice friends, friends that don’t endanger my life, or standby willingly to video record for play-by-play viewing later.”_

***

“Erica!” Stiles said, “It’s so good to see you!”

“Hello, Stiles,” Erica said.

“Erica,” Stiles said, “You literally look gray. Stop. This is not worth getting that upset about, Derek is fine, I promise.”

“Derek is never fine when we’re together, Stiles,” Erica said, “He checks my purse every time I come to your house to make sure I’m not hiding scissors. Like he thinks I’m going to hide you away in the bathroom or pantry for a quickie trim.”

“Yeah, Derek’s a riot,” Stiles said, laughing, “The first time I caught him hiding all of _our_ scissors in the house before you came over, I lost it. He is such a puppy.”

 _“Hmphf,”_ Erica thought, _“If that puppy could and would literally claw your throat out without a shred of guilt, then yeah, he’s a real puppy.”_

“Erica,” Stiles said, looking at Erica with earnest eyes, “If you’re not up for this today, that’s okay. Our friendship is more important.”

“No,” Erica said, “I’m just being paranoid. Let’s do this, you’re going to look great.”

“That’s the spirit!” Stiles said, “Besides, I already laid the mountain ash outside, and you know how petulant Deaton gets when he thinks I’m wasting the stuff.”

“Yeah,” Erica said, giving a small laugh and feeling better.

“Where would you like to start today?” Erica asked.

“Well, it’s getting warmer,” Stiles said, “So why don’t we start with a one–“

The building shook with the roar of a pissed off Alpha, and a banging began at the front of the building.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, “Stiles, don’t you dare! You _will not_ do this!” 

Erica was briefly affronted with a bright flash of light, squinting she saw Isaac turning away with his phone in his hands.

 _“Asshole,”_ Erica thought.

“Oh, shush!” Stiles yelled, “You’re fine. If you can’t behave, I’m not going to make that special request you asked for.”

The banging stopped.

“I am an independent person, Derek Hale,” Stiles yelled again, “If I want a haircut, I’m getting a haircut. If you don’t stop being such a control freak, I’m going to call my father to collect you.”

Erica heard the sound of a whimpering werewolf.

 _“Oh, please, Lord,”_ Erica thought, _“Do it. Please do it. Sheriff Stilinski kicks ass.”_

“As I was _saying_ ,” Stiles said, annoyed, “I want to start with the Number-That-Must-Not-Be-Named, then fade up to a,” Stiles raised his hand to indicate three raised fingers.

Another roar sounded, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I haven’t forgotten” Stiles said, “ _Someone_ would also like to request that the top of my hair be no shorter than finger length. He described it as ‘just a little over finger length’.”

“That sounds…” Erica said cautiously, “Like a great idea. Let’s get started.”

Erica reached for the clipper resting on the station table top, stepping up behind the salon chair.

As soon as she flipped the clipper switch, the gentle hum that usually calms her beginning, brought with it a steady growl that rumbled in tandem with the device.

***

“All done!” Erica said, sighing in relief.

“Awesome!” Stiles said, “It looks great, Erica. And it feels even better, you are literally the best!”

“I love our time together, too, Stiles,” Erica said.

“Ha,” Stiles said, laughing, “No you don’t, my boyfriend freaks you out. But it’s okay, I better go check on him.”

Stiles reached forward to kiss Erica goodbye on the cheek.

Pausing before turning around, Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I kiss a beautiful woman on the cheek, nothing,” Stiles said, “A beautiful woman brings shears anywhere near me, the ground shakes like an earthquake. He is so weird.”

“Bye, Stiles!” Erica said, feeling light again for the first time in the day.

“Isaac,” Stiles said, nearing the front lobby, “Derek would like you to stop by for dinner tonight.”

“Oh!” Isaac said, “That sounds great, what are you making?”

“A kale pesto pasta,” Stiles said, “With a white chocolate raspberry truffle cheesecake for dessert, but I think you’ll be less excited when you learn why your presence is being requested.”

“Oh?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “It seems Derek found out I’ve been scheduling all my appointments with Erica through you – you remember, after you asked me to call you each time I wanted to come in?”

“Uh…” Isaac said. “I don’t really recall that…”

“Sure you do!” Stiles said, “Remember, you made a deal with Laura that you would send her GIFs of Erica’s reactions to Derek throughout my appointments? Then you kept calling me to push new appointments?”

Another roar shook the building. Isaac paled slightly.

“Derek’s really looking forward to having you over,” Stiles said, “See you tonight, 5:00pm, don’t be late!”

“Bye, Erica!” Stiles said, “Enjoy the rest of your weekend!”

Erica Reyes ends her Friday with zero knots in her stomach – in fact, that might be an understatement: she has fucking wings. This Friday was the best thing that will ever happen to her.

 _“I have great friends,”_ Erica thought.


End file.
